theallianceoforderfandomcom-20200213-history
Norigahj
The Norigahj are a warrior race who live in the Bode's Galaxy in Sector 57.4, which is a relatively unknown location. Currently, they are run by a Single-Party state called the Socialist Republic of Lixendourgh. History As the Norigahj live in Sector 57.4, they are a great mystery to the outside world. Tribal Stage Judging by the Norigahj's allies testimonials, the tribal stage of the Norigahj was suprisingly not perilous and filled with dread. Every continent on their homeplanet, Lixendourgh, had some archaelogical evidence concerning the Norigahj's tribal stage. Yet nearly all of them are gone, most likely destroyed for agricultural and industrial purposes. The only two evidences of the Norigahj's Tribal past are the Norigahj Palace, which was built 10 years before the first Norigahj Written Records, and a Religious Temple that appears to resemble an REMOVED Temple, yet even that has plans for being demolished since it hasn't been used for decades. Civilization Stage Major events happened during the Civilization stage for the Norigahj. The first empire to appear was the REMOVED Norigahj Kingdom, which lasted for three short years. The kingdom extended across an entire continent before losing consistently to the Crimson and Forest Nations. At its last year, a 19 year old General by the name of Koba Nezregov overthrew the Monarchy and established a Communist State (yet the state resembles a Spodumist State) that is still in power to this day. After that, the newely proclaimed People's Republic of the Norigahj conquered the entire planet and was renamed to the Socialist Republic of Lixendourgh. Space Stage Based on fuzzy information, the Norigahj rapidly expanded its empire by Colonizing many planets and brutally conquering 3 Zealotic Empires in its first years as a space-faring empire. Years later, the Norigahj would mark itself in galactic history as the most Rapidly Expanded Empire by conquering nearly all of the Bode's Galaxy. Norigahj Today Population It is unclear what is the true population of the Norigahj, but in a recent census it is around 50 Trillion, possibly due to its rapid expansion and resulted "Assimilation" of other alien races. Economy The Norigahj may run an Autarky. It is unclear what the Norigahj's Economic system truly is. Government The Norigahj, according to fuzzy outside sources, runs a Single-Party Nerizaga ''State under the NWSO (Norigahj Workers of the Socialist Order) Party. What is interesting is the Norigahj's State Ideology. It bears a striking resemblence to Spodumism, but the Norigahj, its allies, and Sector 57.4 are not very familiar with Spodumism of any kind. Nerizaga is, according to the government, a Communist Ideology that focuses on a Classless, ethnicless, atheist society with the Norigahj species being the destined dominant socialist species of the Omniverse. However, neighboring empires say of the Norigahj having horrendous human rights to non-Norigahj species and are often subject to experimentation and are forced to be genetically changed to a Norigahj Species. The claim has little to no evidence of being true. There is also a cult of personality surrounding its leader, Koba Nezregov. Military The Norigahj claim that their army numbers 30 Trillion in soldiers, elite troops, pilots, space naval, armour, reserve, defense, and alien collaborators. Government Specifications 'Formal Name: Socialist Republic of Lixendourgh '''Government Type: Single-Party Nerizaga ''State 'Party Name: Norigahj Workers of the Socialist Order '''Supreme Leader: Koba Nezregov Notable Norigahj Koba Nezregov- Current Leader of the Norigahj